Tamiyo Dynasty
"Burning Bright" The motto and 'house words' of the Tamiyo dynasty is a subtle direction of their ancient origin from the west, out of the desert. It eventually was a phrase used by the invasion force of the Wind country, mocking the Tamiyo and their subjects during the Great War. Traits Most of the current members have dark chocolate hair that tends to be curly at the end. If this is truly a natural trait is something that is left to speculations. Furthermore, the majority of the Tamiyo dynasty have been reputed to be cunning and clever diplomats. Only a very few of the Tamiyo line have been known warriors and generals. With the location of the Yakimara clans nearby and that attitude of the Tamiyo for this culture and the clans, the Tamiyo are raised with Yakimara as a second language. History The Tamiyo dynasty origin can be traced back before the start of the Warring Clan Era. It is linked with the city of Hanaguro, present day's capital of the province. The story of Hanaguro's founding tells that the Tamiyo family led a group of refugees from past the desert, settling in more hospitable lands. Thriving in the temperate climate of the region and with fertile land, it wouldn't take much for the people under the leadership of the Tamiyo to expand their settlement. By the time of the Warring Clans era began, Hanaguro was already a thriving city. The trading centre of the region. While the Tamiyo family didn't expand much in an aggressive military fashion, they used the art of diplomacy to keep their neighbours happy and gained protection by the promise of trade. It didn't always work, which resulted in a few short wars that saw to a rapid expansion and the boundaries of the current River province. Having secured the land, the Tamiyo family began to focus more on themselves, turning inwards. With trade ongoing, the bounty of the land soon enough increased with the people starting to try out new methods for agriculture. Eventually, the rise of the countries happened with the start of the 'Hidden Villages'. This provided an interesting scenario for the Tamiyo and their subjects. At the end of the Warring Clans Era, the region hadn't seen much military activity and compared to their newfound neighbours the small nation saw itself under threat. Noticing that they had to either pick the Fire or Wind country at the start of the 5th century, the Tamiyo family send out diplomats to weight their options. There was briefly an idea to form an alliance with the Rain country above them but this idea was quickly dismissed when it became apparent that even combined with the Rain, the River wouldn't be able to defend their sovereignty. Knowing that they had to make a decision, the Tamiyo dynasty sent forth diplomats to secure ties with the Fire country. Leading eventually in 415 that Kiyoshi Tamiyo, the Daimyo of the River province at the time, kneeling and pledging an oath. Effectively becoming a vassal of the Fire country ever since. With becoming vassals the Tamiyo family did continue to rule their lands, being granted a lot of autonomy. While there were some members that weren't too content with surrender their nation's sovereignty, it didn't lead to any rise of unrest or protests. Many contributed this to the ruling dynasty as wealth continued to find its way into the coffers of the Tamiyo and their subjects as trade increased, extending to the Fire country more than before. Becoming the vassals of the Fire country also saw more security becoming present as the Tamiyo hired retainers from various Fire country clans, attempting to make certain that they would be able to protect their lands better. Done with good intentions, it wouldn't be enough to save the region of the River to hold off the destruction and misery that flowed into the land in the year of 460. Raids from the west started to come in, from the Wind country. Capable of holding and pushing back most advances, the military resources of the River paled in comparison of the Wind. Soon enough an invasion force set into the land, driving the first push into the defence. The Tamiyo called for aid, only resulting into that the Fire country's military stretching itself out under the leadership of the Second Hokage, Daisuke Uchiha. Using the many rivers and woodlands, the Tamiyo and their subjects began a grinding fight against the invading enemy. There are various people who theorise that they would have held off the invading armies for a longer time if it weren't for the raids on the coast by the Water country. Some in the River province even go as far to theorise that the Wind and Water country worked together to see to the destruction of the River country at the time. With the war raging on, a deep hatred started to fester within the Tamiyo and their subjects for the invaders. Various cities in the region were sieged, sacked or occupied. Only lasting for a few years, the damage in the region is in some places still noticeable in the present. That and the distrust and hatred of the locals towards the Wind country. It is also theorised that because of this distrust and hatred that led to the rise of the Jashin cult in the region, lasting only around two decades before being wiped out. The rise of the Akinian Empire, which saw the River country becoming a mere province was an interesting shift for the Tamiyo and their population. Being stark loyalists to the Fire country and the Fire Union, the majority of the Tamiyo dynasty were hesitant at first. This mainly was due to the succession of the region shifting and being at risk that they could lose it. Being assured, however, that they still could hold on to most of their autonomy as well being kept the governors of the River province. Members The Tamiyo has various families that are connected through blood and marriages, owning large patches of land and amount of wealth, in the River province of the Empire of Akino. They are known for their rule and governing the River, as former daimyo before the dawn of the Empire of Akino, but afterwards as the governors. In the past, they had an agnatic-cognatic primogeniture (meaning that the oldest child inherits everything and that females inherit if there no eligible males). The main family of the Tamiyo dynasty: Current Patriarch and leader of the Tamiyo dynasty: Takeo Tamiyo. He is a 45-year-old man and filled with pride and intelligence. Having ruled over the River province and region, he has managed to be a public loved figure for both his charity and investing actively into making his domain prosperous. While being a bit plump, Takeo has managed to become a most respected figure in the western side of the Empire. Wife of the Patriarch: Ren Tamiyo. '''She is 40-year-old and has been for twenty years at the side of Takeo. While their bond was an arranged marriage, it was clear for all that it was love at first sight. She is a loved figure in the River province for being both actively involved in arranging charity for the commoners and those of lesser fortune. It is also known at the court of Takeo that she is always present at diplomatic and civic matters whenever she is capable. * '''Children: ** Haruka Tamiyo, currently educated for a diplomatic role in the future. Has served and been assigned to various renowned diplomats and scholars that reside in the Empire. While the oldest of the children, she would be third in line to inherit the family's leadership if their old succession was still in place. Aged 18 years old. ** Nobuko Tamiyo, the oldest son of Takeo. He is being educated in Hanaguro by the best that his parents can provide for him in matters of state and diplomacy. Though he is being trained by a hired retainer from the Hon clan, it is clear at the court that Nobuko won't be much of an accomplished fighter. Luckily, he won't need to be. Aged 16 years old. ** Shinji Tamiyo, the youngest of the Tamiyo children. He is receiving his first year of education in diplomatic and civic states. There is some concern, though, as Shinji is often sick and it isn't clear yet what is ailing the boy. He is aged 14 years old. Techniques None in any terms of ninjutsu. The Tamiyo Dynasty is in no way a family that puts a lot of focus to gain prestige by a militant fashion. Traditions The Tamiyo dynasty traditions are what has become a mix of local and extrior influence. They seem to adore and uphold Yakimara culture and norms highly, leading to employ various members of the Yakimara clans into their service. Relations The Tamiyo point of view on various clans within the Empire of Akino and some outside of the Empire: * Cho Clan The Cho clan has gained the interest of the Tamiyo clan, being reputed as traders and peaceful. The Tamiyo clan has already laid out various trades with the clan, hoping to maintain a friendly relation with the Cho clan. * Homura Dynasty The Tamiyo dynasty is loyal to the Homura dynasty, viewing the other dynasty as capable protector and ruler of the Empire. * Hon Clan The Hon clan is viewed with some interest, but also caution. Their reputation of fierce warriors and raiders isn't what the Tamiyo line considers really attractive. Their place in the Empire and the fact it was a Hon who led to the destruction of the Jashin cult has earned the Chonobi clan to earn the interest and praise of the Tamiyo dynasty. * Hyuzu Clan The Tamiyo have a growing interest in the Hyuzu clan. Not much is known about the Hyuzu and in the River, there is little to nothing really known about them. For their rise in the Empire and lack of information the Tamiyo are both curious as cautious in establish a connection to the clan. * Nimatsu Clan The Tamiyo views the Nimatsu with distrust. While not a significant clan within the Empire, they have gained attention with Lady Masami Nimatsu affiliation (or as the Tamiyo put it: affliction) with a native from the Wind country. Something that is viewed with silent disgust from the Tamiyo. * The clans from the Rain province The clans from the Rain province are usually met with respect and interest from the Tamiyo. * Sarutobi Clan The Sarutobi clan has a similar respect and attitude that the Tamiyo have for the Hon clan. With the Sarutobi people rising in influence and power in the Empire, the Tamiyo are eager to establish friendly connections with the Sarutobi. * Senju Clan The viewpoint of the Tamiyo on the Senju clan is one mixed with admiration and pity. The admiration stems forth from that the Tamiyo considered the Senju a capable and yet peaceful people and the prestige that the name 'Senju' demands. The pity is of more recent times, with the decline of the clan and announcement that they are no longer a clan. * Tokugawa Clan Some interest exists for the Tokugawa clan. While the Tamiyo have a respectful and polite attitude towards the Tokugawa, they are wary as the reputation of the Tokugawa are mixed. * Uchiha Clan Admiration and respect is what the name 'Uchiha' demands from the Tamiyo family. The Tamiyo haven't yet forgotten the attempts of the Second Hokage in relieving the River of the invasion force of the Wind country. * Wind country Much as one can deduce from the history, the Tamiyo dynasty views with only negative emotions towards the people of the Wind country. * The Yakimara clans The Yakimara clans are met with respect and a friendly attitude from the Tamiyo. This is because that they are quite close to the River and of their clans reputations. Various trade connections are to be established as the Tamiyo are still quite eager to become closer to the Yakimara culture and clans. It is also because of this that the Tamiyo find it necessary to learn on to understand and to use Yakimara as a second language. Category:River Province Category:Dynasty Category:Clan Category:Empire of Akino